A known machine acting as a mobile breaking or crushing plant is described in DE-2834987. This known machine is designed to reduce the size of lumps of raw coal extracted from an opencast working. The machine receives the raw. Coal from a mechanical shovel and has a crusher which reduces the size of the lumps of raw coal. The reduced coal is then conveyed by a conveyor and is discharged onto a separate conveyor belt.
Other examples of mobile machines which process raw mineral ores are described in DE-3904501 and EP-0327678.
During opencast mining, the crude ore material extracted from the mineral seam or deposit often contains unwanted material, such as rock. In the case of phosphate mining, the raw material contains a considerable proportion of constituents without phosphate or with only a small phosphate content which is not worth recovering aswell as the finer phosphate particles or granules.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a machine usable in opencast mining, particularly but not solely, phosphate mining, which can operate with high efficiency in processing the raw ore material.